1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to signal lights for motorcycles. More particularly, this invention pertains to a pair of light assemblies that provide turn signal and brake signal indication. The light assemblies have an elevated position above the handlebars and near the extremities of the handlebars to facilitate viewing by other vehicles on the road without distracting the motorcycle operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles operated on public roads are required to have signal lights, which include lights that signal brake actuation and left and right turn signals. Automobiles and trucks have signal lights that are readily seen by other vehicles because the vehicles are large and the lights are in standard, readily recognizable locations that are within the line-of-sight of others, such as operators of other vehicles and pedestrians. Motorcycles are handicapped because their physical size is smaller than other types of vehicles, particularly with the current popularity of trucks and sports utility vehicles. Another handicap for motorcycles is that they are narrow, which places the turn signal lights close to the centerline of the motorcycle, sometimes making it hard to distinguish one turn signal from another.
Various lighting schemes and devices are known. For example, motorcycles typically include a brake light on the rear fender at an elevation about even with the top of the rear tire. Also the typical motorcycle includes rear turn signals at about the same elevation as the brake light and front turn signals between the same elevation as the rear turn signals and the bottom of the handlebars. These standard lights provide signals directed toward the rear and the front of the motorcycle, but not the side.
Various attempts have been made to increase the visibility of motorcycles by providing additional or different signal lights. U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,393, titled “Illuminated folding foot peg,” issued to Perse on Jun. 4, 2002, discloses a footpeg with forward and rearward facing signal lights. A disadvantage of the Perse device is that the lights are in the footpegs, which are necessarily positioned very near the ground and at a location well away from the normal line of sight of the operators of other vehicles sharing the road. Another disadvantage is that the rider's footgear often obstructs the illumination emitted by the footpeg lights.
There are examples of higher placed lights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,169, titled “Cycle hand grip with running light,” issued to Cruze on Oct. 18, 1988, places running lights at the axial end of the handlebars and providing illumination directed to the side. U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,190, titled “Turn signal indicator assembly,” issued to Kellermann on Jun. 27, 2000, places turn signal lights at the axial end of the handlebars and providing illumination directed to the front and rear, but not the side. The Kellermann patent discloses using an increased mass in order to dampen the effect of vibration on the turn signal indicator assembly.
United States Published Application 2003/0179087, titled “Mirror mounted turn signal light,” by Stahel published on Sep. 25, 2003, discloses a strip of lights attached to a back surface of the motorcycle mirrors and directing light rearwardly. The Stahel device includes a shield adjacent the lights to prevent the lights from shining toward the rider. Also, the Stahel device is configured to mount between the mirror and its housing, which makes it unsuitable for directing light frontwardly or to the side.
The idea of incorporating lights with side view mirrors is also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,805,366 and 6,152,587, which disclose signal lights associated with the housing of side view mirrors of vehicles other than motorcycles.
Some have attempted to incorporate signal lights in articles of clothing or equipment worn by motorcycle riders. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,891,736; 6,406,168; and 6,686,837 disclose helmet mounted signal lights that variously include running lights, turn signals, and brake lights. Such devices have not gained widespread acceptance because of various problems. One such problem is that the rider is not stationary on the motorcycle, particularly when making a turn. As the rider moves, so do the lights. If the rider turns his head to look in the direction of the turn, then the visibility of the lights incorporated in the helmet changes. Another such problem is that these remote lights need power and control signals, which means the lights are powered either from a battery, which must be replaced or recharged, or from a cable connecting the device to the motorcycle, which often hinders the normal movements of the rider. In either case, the devices are often a nuisance to the rider.